Architects, designers, and others frequently utilize partial or full height glass partitions in both commercial and residential spaces. Such partitions may be made from several panels. Although they are often made of glass, other materials have been used. In order to create the desired aesthetic effect, the panels are often framed at only the top and bottom (and sometimes at the outermost edges), so that adjacent panels are positioned edge-to-edge with small spaces between panels, which are commonly referred to as butt-joints.
In order to reduce the level of noise, sound, odor, smoke, etc. that passes through the space or joint between panels, the joint is ordinarily sealed. Commonly, the joint is sealed by filling it with liquid silicone dispensed from a caulk gun or a tube. The silicone then hardens in place, forming a barrier that prevents, or at least minimizes, the transfer of air and sound through the joints between panels.
However, there are several drawbacks to caulking liquid silicone. For example, the resulting silicone bead may have cosmetic problems, such as air bubbles or shape deformities. The shape of the bead may be deformed for a variety of reasons, such as from the traces created by stopping and re-starting the caulk gun, or the bead may be too thick or too thin in certain places. Basically, the aesthetic quality of the silicone bead greatly depends upon the skill level of the person doing the caulking.
Moreover, silicone caulking is labor intensive, not only during the actual caulking, but also during the preparation of the surface and the clean-up. For example, prior to caulking, the joints need to be taped-off to prevent silicone from getting on the front and rear surfaces of the glass panel. During caulking, the bead needs to be “tooled” from both sides of the partition simultaneously, thereby requiring two craftsmen. Finally, after caulking, empty silicone tubes or cartridges, as well as the cloths or paper towels that are used to periodically remove the excess caulk from the tools, and any other waste needs to be collected and removed. Tools and waste that contain caulk may contact the floors, adjacent walls or other surfaces, possibly damaging these surfaces, or at minimum creating other areas to clean.
In addition, silicone caulk is difficult to remove from unintended surfaces surrounding the space being caulked. Furthermore, in some applications, once installed, the silicone caulk cannot be removed without leaving an unsightly condition. Even if removal is not an issue, clear silicone caulk can sometimes create blemishes on the edges of laminated glass, requiring replacement of the glass. Also, the caulking process creates an unpleasant odor.
There are also other drawbacks associated with the use of caulked silicone in certain applications. For example, in showcases, both sides of the partition are visible, but only one side is often readily accessible for someone to tool the caulk bead. Accordingly, the non-accessible side is either left un-tooled, or alternate methods of tooling are devised. Another drawback of using silicone caulk for butt-jointed glass is that tape cannot be applied to sandblasted glass for a period of thirty days after the necessary sealer is applied. Accordingly, the caulk normally cannot be installed at the same time that the partition is installed and sealed, which increases costs because a separate trip to the site is required.